EpicMafia - Katie Runs the Table
Characters *Ezekiel: Sunsummer7 *Eva: WiiU-Blanc *Noah: Chewy57 *Katie: Webkinz Mania *Izzy: TRRFan6 *Trent: GWEN+TRENT FOREVER *Lindsay: Sarcastic Don *Duncan: Bowen *Heather: Gogogadget831 Winners *Katie: Webkinz Mania (Mafia) *Trent: GWEN+TRENT FOREVER (Mafia) Day One Izzy: YASSSS Duncan: hi Izzy: BITCHES!!!! Ezekiel: shit Lindsay: WHERE'S TYLER? Lindsay: Trent Lindsay: Hello I'm Trent Izzy: HERE I AM AGAIN!!!! Katie: Oh em gee. Where's Sadie? Noah: Hello Noah: Izzy Noah: NO TRENT Noah: Ezekiel Noah: I'm Zeke Izzy: YOU'RE NOT TRENT!!!! Eva: I'm emotionless. Eva: And gay. Izzy: HAHAHAHAHAHA Izzy FUCKS HEATHER Trent: omg pls don't capital spam again Lindsay: hii Ava! Lindsay: Katie, Izzy is crazy. Izzy: OOOOOPPPPPSSSSSSSS Eva: I lost anger. Katie: Hey Lindsay, we share the same voice actress! Izzy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA Heather: You guys are all a bunch of losers Izzy: WHO SHOULD I VOTE!!!!!!! Heather: *rolls her eyes* Lindsay: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Izzy: HEATHER I WANNA GET MY REVENGE! Duncan: screw you heather Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Eva: I wanna die. Katie: I KNOW! Heather: *burns Lindsay's wardrobe* Eva: I am nothing. Heather: *burns Izzy's wardrobe* Night Two Katie: Hey! Katie: I'm the fab. Trent: ok Katie: Noah is celebrity. Katie: Giving Izzy a gun Trent: ok Day Two Eva, the dreamer, has been consumed. As read from the last will of Eva: WHO KILLED MY ASS? Izzy: I DID EVA' Ezekiel: lol Izzy: HAHHAHAHAHA Katie: I bet you it was Izzy. Noah: yikes Izzy: TRENT WANNA FUCK Katie: She's wild af. Duncan: *looks for Courtney* Trent: no thanks Izzy: WHY!!!! Lindsay: duncan can speak Izzy: WE HAVE THE SAME NICKNAME!!!! Heather: noooooo Izzy: I MEAN Duncan: Izzy Katie: Izzy, because you are a psychopath. Izzy: WANNA FUCK!!! Katie: Leave Trent alone! Trent: Izzy what are you Izzy: WHY!!!! Duncan: what is wrong with you? Katie: Izzy is the mafia. Izzy: BOOM BOOM!!! Lindsay: yeah he's a dream brother right? Katie: Unless she has a gun or something. Heather: Let's vote off Izzy. Duncan: um Izzy: YES I AM THE MAFIA Trent: Izzy are you crazy? Izzy: HAHAHAHAHA Katie: I have no objections. Ezekiel: Agreed Heather: Her screaming is aggravating. Izzy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Duncan: ik Izzy: BEFORE I LEAVE Ezekiel: Izzy's mafia probs Ezekiel: Unstable Izzy: I AM NOT MAFIA HAHAHA Katie: Prove it. Trent: Let's kill Izzy she's totally crazy Izzy: BUT I LOVE PLAYING AS IZZY!!!! Izzy: UM IDK Izzy: YALL CAN KILL ME Izzy: I WONT GET MAD Izzy: BUT Duncan: ok? Izzy: I'M NOT THE MAFIA Heather: lol k Katie: Prove it! Izzy: I CAN SS MY ROLE Izzy: MY ROLE LOOKS LIKE Izzy: UM Trent: Izzy who are you? Izzy: DOCTOR EVIL Trent: what* Katie: What? Katie: That's not a real role. Trent: I bet she's mafia Izzy: I ALSO CAN SEE NOAH'S ROLE Duncan: what what, what what? Noah: We all can Lindsay: noah is a gurl Katie: Yes. Duncan: ha Trent: Izzy vote you mafia Ezekiel: hopefully the mafia ends here eh Lindsay: Katieeeee voteeeeeeeeeeee Noah: Katie and Izzy vote Trent: oh Katie too Katie: What if she is the fool? Trent: Izzy you crazy b**ch vote Katie: Maybe she's so crazy about lying about mafia! Lindsay: any of us could be Trent: Ook true Duncan: *X-Files theme plays Katie: Izzy, prove to us if you are fool. Izzy: IM NOT A FOOL Katie: The fool wouldn't have a gun or a bomb. Izzy: I'M JUST CRAZY Izzy: HAHAHAHA Izzy: I DON'T Ezekiel: tbh izzy's kinda foolish too eh Izzy: BEFORE I LEAVE Izzy: CAN I DO STH Katie: Sure. Duncan: wtf Ezekiel: What? Izzy: Y'ALL ARE CRAZY AHAHAHAHA Katie: (CONF) I don't know what that means. Trent: omg stop the capital Trent: jees Lindsay: *faces the wrong way in conf* Duncan: what does sth mean? Duncan: Izzy Duncan: Ezekiel Duncan: social therapy help Lindsay: Duncan is the fool Duncan: Katie vote Izzy: https://s30.postimg.org/52t32px4h/MEEEE.png Izzy: COPY PASTE THAT GURLS Katie: I know Izzy is up to something. Ezekiel: izzy did you link porn eh Katie: Either mafia or fool. Duncan: i think she did Lindsay: please vote Izzy: I'M NOT MAFIA Izzy: SEE Trent: Izzy are you a crazy mafia? Izzy: THAT LINK Izzy: !!! Izzy: I AM NOT MAFIA!!!! Izzy: BUT FINE Katie: Izzy, vote or do your day actions. Izzy: KAY You hear a gunshot! Izzy, the amnesiac, is missing their head. As read from the last will of Izzy: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA BOOM BOOM!!! Ezekiel: just because you like porn doesn't mean you're not mafia Ezekiel: Is it over? Katie: OH MY GOD. Trent: what Katie: Who did that? Duncan: idk Katie: I knew she was up to something! Duncan: i heard it Katie: Duncan take the wheel! Lindsay: why me? Trent: what just happened Katie: Sorry Lindsay. Ezekiel: Sorry Lindsay Katie: It's you. Lindsay: it's not lol Night Three Lindsay, the psychic, was hung from a tree. As read from the last will of Lindsay: Can I have the view with the lake bc I'm the prettiest? Katie: I'M SCREAMING Katie: THAT WORKED PERFECTLY Katie: AHHHHHHH Katie: OKAY! OKAY! Trent: YAY MY ROLE WORKED Katie: Okay, we kill Heather. I give Noah a gun. Trent: ok Day Three All the life was taken from Heather, the cop. As read from the last will of Heather: Can I go on ur wiki Ezekiel: Poor Lindsay Katie: Let's win this guys! Trent: what wiki Ezekiel: She was dumb but pretty ot too Ezekiel: hot Trent: ok who's mafia Duncan: wtf Zeke? Ezekiel: So was Heather but she's a bitch Noah, the celebrity, broke all their bones. As read from the last will of Noah: bg Noah reveals a gun! The gun backfires! Category:EpicMafia